Dawnclan Wikia
Welcome to Leopard's Leap page Our clan is serious when it comes to roleplay but soft when it comes to friends. If you would like to join the leap, Jam-A-Gram me (The Male Leader) my username is Krazykats08. :D Update To The Leap The clan will always have updates. Who confesses their love for who, who is banished from the leap, new arrivals, etc. (7/20/16)- The Leap has been created, welcome new members: Fern and Willow Rules Ahh yes rules. We all don't like them but there has to be rules in order to keep the clan in order and in shape! If you break any of these rules you will have to speak with the leader and with a punishment! * Respect your leapmates * No editing on this page only by either leader (if asked to do so) * No being goofy (unless the leader is acting so) * No Double-Leaping * No wounding ANY of your leapmates (Unless accident/being playful) * No mates are aloud beyond the leap * No powerplaying * No using "nn" "dodges" or "miss" * If you are going to have cubs with your mate, let BOTH leaders know beforehand! * Only pelt colors aloud: Tan, Sandy, (With Black, Gray, Brown, spots) * No Pink, Purple, Peach, Blue, Yellow, Green, Fur colors * Bunny, Snow Leopard, or Arctic Fox animals only (To Play As) *Inactivity to Leap Roleplay for more than 5 days will lead to exile (Unless on vacation, serious problem, personal problem, etc.) Punishments The hard part in being in a leap is keeping your cool. It can be hard sometimes but it's better to hold it off. If you let it out you may end up on the punishments list. This list shows who has to do what job as their punishment. Remember that nothing can slip by a leader, we keep watch of everything! * Go on every patrol - No one * No meal for the day - No one * Kicked from the Leap - No one * Go hunting for a meal (For ALL members of the leap) - No one * Eat crowfood for the day - No one * No leaving your den - No one * Talk To The Either Leader Privately - No one Dress Code Any time you join a leap there is always the one who hasn't ever been in a leap or roleplayed before and is only there to join in something. Well you can't wear a princess dress to a leap can you?! Here is what you can wear. If it is not listed it is NOT ALLOWED. Hunters/Huntresses'':'' Head: '''Flower, Nothing '''Neck: '''Moon Necklace, Spike, Leaf Necklace, Infinity Necklace, Nothing '''Back: '''Worn, Elf Armor, Spartan Armor, Sword, Jamaaliday Bow, Nothing '''Legs: '''Elf Bracelets, Freedom Bands, Leg Armor, Glove, Nothing '''Tail: Nothing Leaders'':'' Head: 'Flower, Nothing '''Neck: '''Moon Necklace, Lei, Leaf Necklace, Spike, Nothing '''Back: '''Worn, Jamaaliday Bow, Sword, Armor (Spartan/Elf), Nothing '''Legs: '''Elf Bracelets, Freedom Bands, Leg Armor, Glove, Nothing '''Tail: '''Nothing '''Cubs:'' Head: 'Flower, Fox Hat, Raccoon Hat, Nothing '''Neck: '''Moon Necklace, Leaf Necklace, Spike, Nothing '''Back: '''Worn, Sword, Nothing '''Legs: '''Elf Bracelets, Freedom Bands, Leg Armor, Glove, Nothing '''Tail: ' Diamond Encrusted Tail Armor, Elf Tail Armor, Nothing Prey ''Prey is an important detail in any cats diet. Here is a list of prey that you can find on camp. This shows the name of the food and how often it's eaten. (Mutual is if it is found it is eaten)'' '''Gazelle - Easy catch. Can be found in Zios, Sarepia, and sometimes throughout camp. Impala '- Hard catch. Rarely found. Find them in Kimbara. Never seen through anywhere else. '''Deer '- Sometimes easy catch. Can be found in all territory. Spotting them is easy but catching them is dependable. 'Wildebeest '- Very hard catch. May need multiple members. Can be found throughout Zios and Sarepia. 'Monkeys '- Hard catch. Rarely seen throughout all territory. 'Rodents '- Very easy catch. Found throughout all territory. 'Birds '- Medium catch. Hard to catch from trees or in air, but easy catch when on ground. Found throughout all territory. Allegiances ''The allegiances show the members of the leap with their name, username, and if they have a mate. To be on this list, you must be a member of the leap.'' *'''Leader Male (1/1)* *'Leader Female (1/1)'* *'Hunters (3/Infinite)'* *'Cubs' (0/Infinite)* Tags These tags show what Rank you are and defines it easier to identify. And I apologize Non-Members for not having this feature. Leaders - Star Hunters/Hunteresses - Lightning Strike Cubs - Paw Ships If you want to be shipped or make a ship of you and someone else or someone and someone, Jam-A-Gram the leader saying "(Insert cat name here) and (Insert cat name here)" Ex. Stone and Maple. If you see a ship that you don't want on this page, it will be removed. Timber X Fern = At Sea Character Description ''Want to describe your feline in pictures, anatomy, and/or just using words? Welp, here you can describe your characters looks, features, and let others look through the eyes of your own as if they were you. Use the male leader's example for help. '' '''Timber - '''He padded around his new territory, just thinking of being the Male Leader surprised him greatly. He ran into a fellow leopard and froze. "Who are you..?" The unfamiliar leopard replied with "Snow" he tilted his head "You look so.. pale.." the new leopard sighed. "I'm a snow leopard.." He backed up as Snow added, "I'm not apart of a Leap either.. in case you were wondering" he was drawn into this 'Snow' girl as he said "I'm a Male Leader... Just wandering the new territory" Snow's ears flattened "I'm in your territory... I'm sorry" the pale leopardess padded off. His tail swished. His thoughts grew more and more curious. He never saw 'Snow' again... Definition Leap - a group of leopards or snow leopards (Similar to calling a group of wolves, a pack) Camp - Where the center of the leap is. The dens, 'High Rock' and stash of prey is here Leopard Rock - Where both leaders sit and speak to the leap as whole, similar to the 'High Rock' in WCRP (Warrior Cat Roleplay)Category:Browse